


Feel Good Inc.

by Yuki_Kiryuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Kiryuu/pseuds/Yuki_Kiryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a massage therapist at a spa, levi is his client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Good Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot isn't very good I know, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.

I awoke, nearly falling out of my bed, at the annoying sound of my alarm clock. "Shut the fuck up!" I screamed angrily hitting the button to turn it off. I stretched, feeling my muscles stretch and recoil as I moved to slide out of bed. Yawning, a hand moving to the back of my neck, I glanced and saw that it said 7:30 am. Still slightly annoyed, I got out of bed and head into the bathroom. 

Walking downstairs, I groggily said good morning to Mikasa. I had a cup of coffee shoved in my hand and a bagel with cream cheese placed in front of me.

"Going to busy at work today?" She asked.

"Obviously it is a massage spa."

"Maybe you should get one. You look horrible. Maybe I should call them and tell them you're not coming in today." She said, worry etched in her voice.

I sighed my annoyance at the said comment. I really hated all her mothering, it was annoying.

"Damn it Mikasa. I don't need your constant nagging. I'm not a fucking child."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want to protect you."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to work."

I grabbed my keys and headed over to the spa I work at. It was very popular, having different classes of people frequenting it daily. I only liked dealing with wealthy clients because they paid and tipped very generously. Little did I know one certain customer would give me more than what was necessary.

I arrived at Feel Good Inc. The owners, Hanji and Mike, moved from Paris last year and opened this spa. That's probably why the have such loyal customers, because they were really good at what they do. I never understood why I was hired, being fresh out of massage school. I always got picked on about it, but when they came in, they marveled at how skillfully my massages were. As soon as i stepped inside I groaned, seeing the waiting room was already packed. 

It was going to be a long fucking day.

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

I entered the locker room, and proceeded to my locker. As I was reaching for the black uniform shirt, I was greeted by my best friend, Armin.

"Hey Eren! Wow, did you see how packed it is already?"

"Hell yea. It's going to be hell." I said to the blue eyed blond. 

"Let's do our best today!" His eyes shining with excitement.

"Of couse." I said to him. Armin had been working here a few months longer than I had, he told me about this place, even helped me get the job. I was grateful, because it gave Mikasa and me the slightly cushy life I live now.

"Well, have a great day." I said to him as I left the room. I went to the desk where Petra was, and grabbed a clipboard to call my first appointment of the day. 

The day went on uneventful and boring, as he went threw all his appointments. Arriving once again to the reception desk to gather more appointments. Little did he know, this next appointment would prove more interesting.

"Hey, Eren, you have a new client today." Petra said to him, handing him the clipboard.

"Ah, a new one huh?" I asked, I hardly ever got new clients, so my intrest was peaked. 

"Yeah he's rude though. He kept asking me if the tables were sanitary." She giggled, with a hand over her grin. 

"Ah, well let's see how this one turns out." I said, leaving the desk to call my next client.

"Levi?" I called, my eyes scanning the room. No one got up, So I called again. "Levi?" Then I saw a man, probably no more than 5'3 walking toward me. He had his raven hair parted neatly down the middle, and an undershave. His eyes were the most amazing shade of grey he had ever seen.

"Follow me this way please." I said, leading him through the doors leading to the massage rooms. 

"So first time here, huh? " I asked opening the door to the room that was to be used. 

"Obviously, brat." He said, as he followed me into the room. 

"Alright, I need you to strip down and lay on the table." I said as I started to light the lilac candles, and incense. 

"You expect me to lay on this, its unsanitary." Levi said, a look of disgust on his face. 

"I assure you it gets sanitized after every use." 

Is this guy serious? 

"Well I'm not going to lay on this until I watch you clean it, brat." 

What the fuck was he serious? I don't have time for this. I still had atleast 10 more clients today and this asshole wanted him to clean an already clean table.

"Alright." I sighed and gotten the sanitizer spray from under the table. I sprayed a generous amount and wiped down the whole table, then placed it back under the table.

"Ok sir, please strip and lay on the table, and place the towel across your waist. I will be back in a second." He left to go get the few things he needed.

I made my way back to the room, and knocked gently before entering. He had laid down on the table, and Eren was taken aback by the tattoo splayed across his back. It looked like wings. 

I had a thing about tattooed guys, I found tattoos extremely sexy. This guy was rude, an obsession with things being clean. My intrest was definately peaked with this client. 

"I haven't got all day brat." Levi sighed, his annoyance clear.

"Alright sir. I going to begin now, if you become uncomfortable at anytime, please don't hesitate to let me know."

"Tch. whatever brat." 

I was starting to become annoyed at the constant 'brat' that kept ending every sentence. But I applied a generous abount of massage oil to my hands, an started to massage his neck in gentle circles, rubbing out all the kinks and knots before moving to his shoulders, I realized that he was toned, and the way his muscles felt beneath my hands was a huge turn on. this guy was gettin me really interested. Ghosting my fingers on his back, massaging more knots and tension away, feeling him start to relax beneath my hands.

"God, brat, you hands are like magic." He grunted out. I was starting to feel a slight blush spread across my cheeks.

"T-thank you sir." I said. Oh man I was starting to like this guy.

I started rubbing his back, and started getting little moans from him as I massaged him. I massaged his arms, and the back of his legs, up to where the towel laid. I really wanted to see what was under it. God did I want to.

"Alright sir, I need you to roll over now so I can massage you muscles." I didn't know why I was so nervous, I never had feelings for someone this quick, but I wanted to see more, feel more of him. I wondered how big he was.

"Hey brat, don't get any fucking ideas pervert." he grinned as he rolled over, the towel moving to where his waist turned into the 'v' that jutted down past the towel. 

I was becoming annoyed with that towel, hiding his manhood like a present waiting to be unwrapped. I so wanted to unwrap it.

I started rubbing the muscles by his collarbone, getting a couple soft moans. Then began on moving down his chest, and oh my god, this guy was ripped. I felt heat starting to begin forming in the pit of my stomache, as my hands drifted further down to his hips, and felt him tense slightly as my fingers prodded the area.

"How are you feeling?" I asked my breath lightly blowing over the hidden manhood, and I heard his breath hitch slightly. I could feel the heat start to swell from my stomache as I leaned over, accidentally rubbing my chest over the hidden package, to massage his other hip bone.

"Oh my god it feels good." His breathing hitching again as my fingers rubbed his inner thigh, dangerously close to his slowly hardening member. 

I slowly inched my fingers closer, and felt his legs start to quiver. I was feeling pretty aroused by now, and I couldn't help it as I kneeded the skin just below his hardened erection. 

"Mmm---ahh.... Fuck, brat, that feels fucking phenomenal. Don't stop." He said between moans. 

I obliged and felt my fingers lightly run up his hot erection, hearing his breath hitch and let out another breathy moan. I pumped him a couple times and stopped. I had to stop. What was I doing? This was wrong, and could get me fired. 

"What. The. Fuck." He said sitting up plainly pissed that the touching had stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, keeping my blushing face and painful hardness hidden as I began washing the oil off my hands. 

"Why did you stop brat? It was feeling good."

"I'm sorry Levi, Forgive my forwardness. it won't happen again." I said, "Those services are forbidden, and I could get fired." Damn it, I was falling hard, and couldn't continue in fear of losing my job.

I was surprised when hands snaked around me, one cupping the obvious bulge in my pants, the other on my hip.

"I won't tell, just think of it as part of the tip for a great massage." He whispered in my ear, biting my earlobe, making me moan softly.

As soon as I turned around his lips were on mine. They were so soft as he forced his tounge in my mouth, exploring every inch. I moaned in his mouth as he sucked my tounge, them moving to bite my lip. 

"Strip." Levi said looking at me with lustful half kidded eyes. I couldn't stop staring into those grey eyes as I moved to unbutton my shirt.

I unbuttoned everyone.

one 

by

one

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

My shirt finally unbottoned, it slid off my arms slowly, baring my chest. He began kissing me again, and started to walk me backwards until my ass was hitting the table. 

Wasting no time he ran his tounge down my chest, sucking on my nipple and gently biting it.  
"Ahhh..." The moan escaped me before I could stop it, biting my lip to stop anymore of those sounds from escaping. He spun me around hard, then removed my pants in one quic motion. to my horror another load moan escaped as I felt his lips on my neck nibbling it. 

"Bend over." He said, trailing his fingers down my spine.

"W--what?" I asked my face turning crimson now. 

"Just do it shitty brat." He putted in my ear. 

Fuck, I didn't think brat would sound so sexy.

After I did, I felt hands spread me and I felt something wet and soft start to prod and tease my hole, and fuck it felt good. This man was skilled.

"Ammmhhh. Fuck Levi." I said as he continued to tease my hole with his tounge. 

"Your not a virgin are you?" 

"No, I'm not." I said more moans escaping me, making me start to pant, I needed him to fuck me now, it was getting to be to much.

"Good." he said grabbing the massage oil that was on the table, he rubbed it on his hardness and slipped it in in one push.

"Fuck, your tight." He said, as he started to thrust into me. 

I was filled with his hardness to the hilt, and dear god it felt fucking good. His thrust became harder and I was beyond aroused. After a few pumps, and moans, he lifted me up by my ass onto the table and continued to thrust harder, until I was a panting mess, mewling at each thrust.

"Fuck, ahh.. there, r-ight ther Leviiiiii --fuck." I moaned as he hit that bundle of nerves.

"Fuck." Levi grunted, his thrusts becoming erratic as I grabbed him and kissed him, just before we both came. He collapsed against my chest both breathing hard, and feeling more relaxed than any massage could make you feel.

After cleaning up, and fully clothed, we looked at each other.

"Thanks for the massage brat. It was very....Relaxing." He smirked at my obvious blush that crept on my face. 

"Thank you sir." I said not making eye contact. 

He slipped something into my back pocket and grabbed my ass before walking to the door.

"I'll see you next week, brat." A faint smile on his face as he left.

I blushed crimson again, then pulled out a pack of atleast a thousand dollars out of my pocket along with a number.

I would definately see him again.


End file.
